The City Mouse And The Country Mouse
The City Mouse And The Country Mouse is the 29th episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot Michael shows Tosha, Tina and Min how to help Shawn to see the mice. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffery Hood) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Sarah (cameo) *Luis (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Aunt Came Back #Why? #Riding in the Car #Three Bind Mice #Farm Song Medley (Little Bo Peep, Little Boy Blue, The Clever Hen and Hickety Pickety) #That's a Home to Me #The Caterpillier Song #You've Got to Be You #I Love You Trivia *Micheal wear the same soccer clothes from The Golden Hammer, The Exercise Circus! and Having Tens of Fun!. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Picture This!. And a long hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Hoo's in the Forest?. And a long hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand and My Favorite Things!. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Grown-Ups For A Day!. And a hairstyle. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a two hairstyle. *Sarah wear the blue shirt and blue jeans. And a hairstyle. *Luis wear the green shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *When Jeff say "Barney!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places", *When the Barney's say "Hi, Good to see you!" the sound clip is taken from "Hop To It!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "A Package of Friendship". *When the Michael's say "Oh Barney! We better go won't be late for our soccer game", the sound clip is taken from "The Golden Hammer", and "The Exercise Circus!". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "An Adventure In Make-Believe". * Sarah and Luis is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of the episode, leaving for her collage. * Micheal is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *This marks the final appearances of Sarah and Luis. *At the end of the Barney doll with three blind mice. *On October 11, 2012, There's gonna be a credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with a three blind mice. *In international cuts of the episode, the songs "That's a Home to Me". "The Caterpillier Song" aren't sung. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Alphabet Zoo". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "My Favorite Things!". I Love You Transcript *Michael: Oh Barney! We better go won'e be late for our soccer game. *Barney: Sure. I love to play soccer game! *Danny: I love The City Mouse And The Country Mouse. *Min: You Bet It is Danny. *Jeff: I Glad My Friend Sean Abel was Okay to be Here at School, Thanks Barney. *Barney: You're Welcome Jeff. *Min: Barney. I'm so glad to be in the cities today! *Barney: What Min! *Min: (music starts for I Love You) The friends in the city. We can find mouse! *Barney: Aw. (Kids: Thank you Min) I think so too! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (kids is hugging while Barney is watching) I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation